The Doctor
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: What if Angel had a sister? Oneshot. Rated T because I'm paranoid and I always feel like somebody's watching me. (I do not own anything.)
1. Chapter 1

The rain trickled down relentlessly on the cold window pane. I shaded my eyes from the sudden flash of lightning, staring out into the dreary distance where I had spent ten years fighting to survive. The desert was dangerous to both man and beast: and it certainly was for an waif like me. It rarely stormed out here too: and when there was a storm, well, you'd better watch out. But I still remembered that awful day...

It had been the day of my 9th birthday. Mama had put some candles on my cake, a beautiful white sculpture with edges lined with roses and frosting. Then there was a knock at the door. She opened it and BANG! The bullet flew into her chest and through:

I had seen that type of gun before: it was a new model, called the Flame. It was so dangerous that only military officers were allowed to use them, and how this man got ahold of one I've yet to understand. The murderer grabbed her wallet from her pocket as I dived under the couch. I swallowed hard, trying not to breathe to loudly. I closed my eyes and prayed for it all to be over.

What may have been a few minutes felt like decades, and I felt tears silently rolling down my eyes, but I stayed quiet. I pictured that any moment now the murderer would hear me and look under the couch and... But that didn't happen. Soon he was gone with anything and everything my mother and I had that was of any value.

My mother was dead, that was certain. When my father came home with my present (he went out to get it) he blamed me for her death because if he'd been home he would've caught the thief.

The days slowly crawled by, and he began to drink. He often took his anger out on me. I was not sure at the time if it was the drink or the man.

Then came August, a month after the indecent. I had been hiding in my room under the bed when I heard a crash and ran downstairs. There were 5 empty bottles on the couch and I gulped. My father saw me and pursued me all over the house, grabbed me, locked me in his car, and off we drove far into the desert.

Ever heard the rule "Don't drink and drive!"? Well, now I know why. Luckily we were near the desert and there weren't really any roads to follow, and not necessarily any rules...

We drove for what seemed like days, and when we finally came to a stop he opened the door, unbuckled me, and threw me out. I tried to protest but he slammed the door shut and drove away leaving behind a monstrous cloud of dust. I would've run after the car, but he was driving full speed and I was exhausted anyway.

I walked on for what seemed like days, slowly trudging ahead into the distance. Then I noticed something and gave a small cry. There was an abandoned house here! I tried the door but it was locked, so I returned with a stick and bashed at the handle. When the door swung open I was greeted by a swarm of huge winged cockroaches who flew out the door at the first glimpse of light. Now I peered in and saw a old blue couch,

barely standing. Stuffing was poking out of the sides, and above I saw a rusty chandelier covered in dust. I went into what must've been the kitchen, and saw a small metal fridge. Hungrily I wrenched open the rusty door and peeked inside. A rotting apple lay on its side and I watched, disgusted, as tiny green worms inched out of the fridge. Yup, it certainly wasn't cold in the fridge anymore...

I exited the kitchen and explored deeper into the depths of the house, and I saw a small bedroom with paint peeling off the walls. Sighing tiredly, I lifted the covers off the bed and checked for any worms or vermin, but found no such thing. I jumped into the bed, it's rusty hinges giving a low, earthy groan before settling into silence. It seemed like forever until I fell asleep, and when I did I dreamed of my mother on my ninth birthday...

I was sixteen now, and had liven in that disgusting house for 7 years now...

It was there that I discovered I had a talent for medical treatment and care, and found my interests wandering into some medical cures...

I often dreamed I was a doctor.

I was first able to test my skills when I foolishly went outside in a sandstorm and was cut up by the razor sharp tufts of sand that were flying crazily in all directions at me. I figured out that in order for the wound to heal properly I had to get a cloth and wrap it tightly around to stop the bleeding. There was some aloe vera nearby and I learned how to make medicine from it for healing burns...

And I had only been nine...

Now I was sixteen and living off of roaches and plants and other odd things... But I couldn't kill the spiders. When put in my wounds, spiderwebs helped them heal somehow...

Little did I realize how close to my true destiny I was getting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, I'd like to see the professor." The woman at the counter flashed me a fake smile, and said "I'm sorry, who are you? You need to make an appointment." It took me a moment for me to realize what she meant. "O-oh. I'll just leave, then." But right as I was walking out of the room, I heard someone say "Wait." I spun around to see the person I had come looking for! "Sir..." the woman started, but he raised his hand in a motion for silence. "Why did you come here?" he demanded. "P-pardon?" I said. He raised a thick eyebrow. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" He nearly shouted. A few people turned and stared at us. "Maybe this isn't the place to talk about... this." I said slowly. He quickly nodded and we both ran out of the room.

His office was a quaint, quiet old place, perfect for a guy like him to undergo his research. But it clashed completely against my taste, although one can't be too picky if they've lived in an abandoned house for the majority of their life. I watched him warily as he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I told you not to come back here," he said. "I know." But I had to. Because-"

"Because you have nowhere else to go."

His words stopped me like a slap in the face. But they were true. But they were also wrong. "No," I said. "I came because I think... I've done it." My words were true, but still a lie. I couldn't lie forever. He raised his eyebrow. "You mean.." I nodded. "I finally found the cure."

"Well, you gotta inject it into your arm."

"I already tried it, nothing's happening." The patient looked as pale as ever.

Crap.

The third test subject had proven that my cure, the one I had worked on for year, was once again, faulty. By the way he paced the room, I could tell he was equally anxious. Every step I took seemed heavier than the last. I was overcome by the burden of having to tell the patient that my attempt had been useless. "I'm sorry-" I started to say, but was cut off when the patient let out a gasp.

Double crap.

"Flash..." the doctor eyed me with concern. By this time, tears were welling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I failed again." I managed to choke out. But right at that moment, a steady brainwave popped up onto the monitor. He was the first to recover. "What the-" I stared closely at the screen. The doctor let out a gasp and I turned. The first thing I noticed was the black substance slowly vanishing from the patient's hands. The second thing I noticed was the color slowly returning to their cheeks. "Wha- what?" The doctor managed to say. Then a smile slowly crept across my face.

"It worked. We did it, Jeb."

"Now what?" We were back in Jeb's office, slowly recovering as well as the patient, only this time because of shock. "I guess... somehow you should get it to your daughter." I said slowly. "How can I ever thank you?" I shrugged. "Don't. If this works... human life may have a chance even after _it _happens."

Of course, the day was coming. We all knew it.

"How am I going to get it to them before... before..." he said slowly. "Trust me. You'll manage," I said. "But once you get it, you can never get it again."

Triple crap.

How was Jeb going to get the flock sick, then well again, with out some sort of excuse. From what I heard, the daughter-father relationship wasn't so good.

"How?" He said. I just shrugged again. "I- I would do anything for Max. Even if it means ruining her image of me. But how can I get it to them without them noticing?"

"Don't worry, Jeb. You'll figure out something." Then an idea crossed my mind.

"How about... a safe haven? You could, without them noticing, emit the gas spores, and then get them the medicine." I said slowly.

"Yes, I suppose, but we'd have to figure out a gas form of the medicine." I grimly paused. "I already have. But there's only enough for four doses." I said.

"Then it's decided. Max, Fang, Dylan, and Angel."

"Why Angel?!" Jeb shouted. I gulped.

"Let her in as part of the deal."

"And why do you want her saved?"

I looked him directly in the eye.

"Because... I think there's a connection between the two of us, somehow."


End file.
